Amour par procuration
by duneline
Summary: Une scène revisitée du film "X-Men: First class": Que se passe-t-il après la conversation entre Charles et Raven? Slash/Yaoi. Publié aussi le site "Le monde du slash".
1. Chapter 1

J'avais une fic en tête pour X-Men : First class.

La voici !

Hem, un peu d'indulgence…

Amour par procuration

Charles referma le réfrigérateur, déboussolé par la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Raven.

Malgré ses réticences de lire dans l'esprit de ceux et celles qu'il aimait, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'introduire dans celui de Raven. Interpellé par l'expression de bonheur qui irradiait de la jeune mutante.

Finalement, il aurait du s'en abstenir. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait mis mal à l'aise et fait rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

Une présence arracha Charles de ses pensées et le jeune professeur leva les yeux de la porte du réfrigérateur qu'il fixait inconsciemment.

Erik le dévisageait, une lueur intriguée dans ses yeux bleus. Mais fidèle à ses habitudes, il n'interrogea pas son ami sur la fascination que ce dernier éprouvait depuis cinq bonnes minutes pour l'appareil électroménager.

Il nota, avec une surprise muette, que le jeune professeur avait le toisait avec désapprobation.

« -Bien, Charles. Commença Erik, avec son flegme caractéristique. Si tu me disais pourquoi tu me fusilles des yeux ? »

Déconcerté par le direct de son ami et sa remarque, Charles se reprit et eut un sourire d'excuse pour Erik.

« -Je suis désolé, Erik. Fit Charles, d'une voix peu convaincue. Je n'avais pas conscience de mon impolitesse. »

Erik haussa un sourcil, sentant l'ironie du professeur sous cette excuse et se mit à étudier les traits de son ami.

Il s'approcha imperceptiblement du jeune télépathe et vit la fatigue sous-jacente sous ce masque de civilité.

Charles recula devant la proximité d'Erik et se renfrogna, en devinant l'examen dont il était l'objet.

« -Bon, je vais me coucher. Murmura Charles qui dut admettre qu'il fuyait pitoyablement. Il est tard et une longue journée m'attend demain. »

Mais une poigne d'acier le plaqua contre la porte du réfrigérateur et le jeune homme eut le souffle court : Erik, proche, très proche de lui, les deux mains posées de chaque côté du professeur, lui refusait toute fuite possible.

Charles détourna la tête, refusant d'affronter les yeux perçant de son ami. Il fut conscient, trop, que sa joue était effleurée par l'haleine et la respiration d'Erik.

Une main douce vint frôler sa joue. Charles, désorienté, implora son ami des yeux.

« -Tu sais, je ne plaisantais pas. Fit Erik, tout bas. J'étais sérieux quand je te disais que tu faisais un cobaye mignon. »

Il inclina son visage sur les lèvres de Charles qui ne se déroba pas. Un baiser, tendre et passionné à la fois, réunit les deux hommes dans un gémissement réciproque.

Mais des images de corps enlacés parvinrent à l'esprit réceptif du télépathe qui écarquilla les yeux.

« -Non ! Protesta Charles, en repoussant Erik de ses deux mains. Non ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu as couché avec Raven ! Tu as profité de ma sœur ! »

Erik, interloqué de prime abord, soupira. Il voulut saisir le jeune professeur dans ses bras mais celui-ci, dont la colère assombrissait peu à peu ses jolis yeux, lui intima l'ordre de s'écarter de lui. D'un geste.

« -Tu as couché avec ma sœur ! Reprocha Charles, en essayant de gagner la sortie. Tu l'as séduite et tu veux jouer avec moi ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Erik vit que son jeune professeur était perdu et que la jalousie était aussi présente dans ces mots.

« -Charles, c'est toi le menteur ! Fit-il, calmement. Tu n'en a rien à faire de ta sœur en cet instant ! Tu es furieux parce que je suis allée vers elle en premier ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te le donnerai. Sans restriction. »

Le jeune télépathe, suffoqué, ne put prononcer une seule syllabe et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« -Je t'interdis de me faire la leçon ! Cria-t-il. Je te l'interdis ! Tu m'avais dit que j'étais mignon ! Tu… »

Eperdu, ne sachant plus il en était, il se jeta sur Erik et le frappa de ses poings. Erik le laissa faire puis le serra contre lui.

Lui prodiguant des baisers rudes, brutaux que Charles, dans un sanglot, accepta.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite ! Ravie que cela vous plaise !

Oui, moi aussi, j'ai pensé que la réaction normale de Charles serait de la colère mais l'explication de ses larmes va venir…

Merci de vos messages d'indulgences et d'encouragement !

Partie deux :

Erik caressa du bout de ses doigts la joue de Charles endormi, étroitement pressé contre lui.

Il avait aimé chaque seconde, chaque minute des instants vécus dans les bras du jeune professeur :

La voix douce et implorante de Charles, ses cris, ses gémissements et enfin, l'expression de son regard. Plus tendre, plus serein à l'encontre d'Erik.

L'orage avait cédé à la place au bleuté d'un ciel d'été dans lequel Erik aurait aimé y plonger et s'y perdre, le reste de la nuit tout du moins. A défaut de toute une vie…

Charles avait fini par cesser de pleurer et ses traits avaient revêtu une confiance inébranlable en son ami et amant désormais.

Erik, troublé par ce cadeau, ce don de « soi » si touchant que lui offrait son jeune et beau télépathe, avait détourné, une demie seconde, les yeux.

S'en sachant irrévocablement indigne. Il aurait préféré que ce « présent » fut offert à Moira. La jeune agent du FBI.

Elle en était parfaitement digne.

Si Charles avait remarqué le trouble de son amant, il avait eu le tact et la délicatesse de ne pas le brusquer pour une confidence.

Le jeune homme s'était juste contenté d'un sourire et de se blottir dans ses bras.

« -Je suis si beau que cela pour que tu ne puisses t'endormir ? Plaisanta Charles, qui s'était réveillé et redressé sur son oreiller. Ou tu te sens prêt pour un nouveau round ? »

Erik esquissa un demi sourire taquin et coquin avant de rallonger Charles sur le lit et de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Avec une douceur inaccoutumée de sa part, mais seulement réservée pour son professeur, il chercha à faire frémir son amant et à marquer, de l'empreinte de ses lèvres, de ses dents et de ses doigts, le fait que ce dernier lui appartenait corps et âme.

« -T u es possessif ! » Haleta Charles, en s'agrippant aux épaules de son amant.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et bascula sa tête en arrière tant les sensations étaient insupportablement exquises.

Il voulut fermer les yeux, sentant qu'il allait atteindre l'apogée quand Erik ramena son visage vers lui, murmurant :

« -Non, regarde-moi ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi ! »

Charles obéit et rouvrit ses yeux. Le plaisir les submergea en même temps. Voilant leurs deux regards rivés l'un à l'autre.

Erik déposa un baiser sur le front de Charles alangui et se colla contre celui-ci.

Cette fois-ci, les deux amants se rejoignirent dans les rêves.

Charles s'étira, un sourire béat sur son visage. Il se figea : Erik n'était plus dans sa chambre.

D'un œil sombre, il fixa le côté vide du lit et finit par soupirer.

Si c'était ainsi que son amant concevait leur relation, il valait mieux en rester là. Charles s'abandonna aux draps de son lit et se perdit dans ses réflexions.

Pourquoi avait-il pleuré la veille ? Etait-ce seulement de la jalousie ? Ou … ?

Mais Charles chassa vite cette idée qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, l'idée revint. Obsédante.

Charles avait toujours perçu un côté de son amant, une facette de sa personnalité auquel il n'avait pas accès. Ou il ne désirait pas avoir accès…

Sous peine de soulever une chose que le jeune professeur n'était pas en mesure de faire face.

Charles fronça des sourcils, méditant sur la question. Il y entrevoyait comme une ombre latente, capable d'emporter tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble.

Voilà pourquoi il avait pleuré. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais Erik dans son intégralité, que seule Raven était en mesure de saisir son amant dans ce qu'il était réellement.

Et de le comprendre et de l'aimer comme Erik le désirait…

A nouveau, une souffrance inouïe lui broya le cœur et des larmes menacèrent de couler.

« -Je te laisse un moment seul et j'ai encore droit aux chutes du Niagara ! Lança Erik, depuis le seuil de la chambre. Ne me dis pas que tu es encore jaloux de Raven après notre nuit ? »

Une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix d'Erik et une lassitude dans ses yeux firent paniquer Charles qui tenta de se ressaisir.

Il afficha un sourire qui ne trompa pas son amant. Ce dernier, en peignoir, portait un plateau de petit-déjeuner.

Erik vint s'installer au bord du lit, déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et serra Charles contre lui :

« -Je suis parti te préparer notre petit-déjeuner de couple. Le premier, d'accord ? Même Raven n'as pas eu cela de moi, Charles. »

Charles n'ignorait pas qu'Erik prenait sur lui de ne pas montrer ses véritables ressentis. C'était cela qui effrayait le professeur : Son amant se forçait d'être ce qu'il n'était pas.

Enfouissant sa crainte de voir que cette partie-là risquait de lui échapper, Charles se jeta au cou de son amant :

« -Dis-moi que tu me ne quitteras pas ! Dis-le, parce que, moi, je t'ai… »

Mais il s'arrêta. Là, sur le seuil, se tenait Raven.

La jeune femme les dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos commentaires si sympathiques !

Oui, je sais, Charles pleure mais je le trouve mignon comme tout, ainsi !

J'ai pris quelques libertés avec la chronologie des événements du film !

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie trois :

Le déni, la douleur, la colère et la haine, tous ces sentiments, Charles les reçut comme une rafale. En plein visage.

Il ressentit le désarroi de sa sœur d'adoption et une souffrance le fit se courber en deux. Erik se tourna vivement vers Raven et lui intima l'ordre, d'un regard dur, de s'en aller.

Mais la jeune femme ne s'exécutait pas, se contentant de les fixer, figée comme une statue.

Charles se ressaisit, mit en place ses barrières psychiques et s'écarta d'Erik.

Alors, la jeune femme s'enfuit sous le regard consterné de son frère.

« -Raven ! Attends, je vais t'expliquer ! » S'écria Charles, en voulant se lancer à sa poursuite.

Mais Erik le rattrapa et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Il déclara, plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant :

« -Laisse- la ! Elle doit apprendre à gérer, seule, ses émotions ! Elle canalisera ces sentiments négatifs pour devenir plus forte ! Ses pouvoirs se développeront mieux ! Elle sera prête pour toutes les batailles qui viendront ! »

Charles éprouva une rage immense mêlée de jalousie latente. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et hurla, lui faisant face :

« -Quand il s'agit de Raven, tu ne lui reproches pas son « émotivité » ! Au contraire, cela ne peut que lui rendre service ! Moi ! Moi, tu dis quoi pour moi ? Que suis-je pour toi ? »

Erik devint rouge, ses yeux s'assombrissant inexorablement et son expression se durcissant.

Mais il inspira un bon coup et parvint à se maitriser, souriant finalement au jeune professeur.

Au grand désespoir de ce dernier qui aurait désiré voir ce « Erik » prêt à exploser.

Celui que Charles soupçonnait d'être l'une des facettes qui se cachait derrière ce sourire.

« -Qui es-tu pour moi, Charles ? Commença Erik, en avançant vers Charles qui fut sur ses gardes. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer les sentiments que tu éveilles en moi, mon ami et mon âme-sœur. Auprès de toi, je ne connais aucun repos. Ces émotions, ces questions, ces valeurs, tu ne peux pas savoir l'ouragan que tu as soulevé en moi ! »

Le jeune professeur crut déceler une rancune, un reproche dans le ton de sa voix et une lueur d'agacement dans les yeux d'Erik qui continuait à lui sourire. Avec une douceur et une tendresse sincères. Pourtant…

Charles se surprit d'éprouver de la crainte, une peur diffuse devant une menace imperceptible.

Leur nuit avait été une erreur. Croire qu'il aurait pu amener Erik à se dévoiler pour qu'ils pussent s'aimer. Sans arrière-pensées. C'était une erreur.

Puis le télépathe resongea à Raven, à l'amour que sa sœur avait pour Erik et se rendit à l'évidence :

Erik n'était pas pour lui.

Ce fut avec une amertume, non dissimulée, que Charles prononça ces mots :

« -Je ne peux pas, Erik. Restons-en, là. Tu as besoin de quelque chose que seule Raven peut t'apporter. De plus, Raven est ma sœur. »

Erik tressaillit mais il ne dit rien. Il laissa partir Charles de la chambre.

Charles prit l'habitude de s'éclipser, discrètement, quand Raven et Erik se promenaient dans le parc.

La jeune femme discutait et riait tandis qu'Erik l'écoutait, un sourire tranquille sur ses lèvres.

Charles les avait observé, les premiers temps et il avait conclu que sa décision avait été des plus sages.

Erik était plus serein et plus détendu. Son rire, ses attitudes, lors des instants partagés avec Raven, ne mentaient pas.

Charles, enfouissant ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, avait fini par atteindre un état oscillant entre la sérénité et la douleur : La même qu'il avait conseillé pour Erik.

Ironie de la vie.

Mais il était heureux, sincèrement, pour Erik et Raven.

Charles écourtait aussi ses parties d'échec avec Erik, en se mettant « échec et mat ». Volontairement.

Son ex-amant n'était pas dupe mais il se contentait de se lever de son fauteuil et de rejoindre sa chambre.

Imperturbable. Acceptant.

Mais un soir, Charles couchant son roi sur l'échiquier, il eut l'étonnement de voir le visage de son ami proche de lui. De ses lèvres.

Sa respiration se suspendit pendant qu'Erik le fixait, un sourire sur ses traits. Un sentiment de plénitude envahit Charles qui lâcha un sourire :

Il retrouvait la complicité, qui avait existé, autrefois entre eux.

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent, l'un vers l'autre et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent presque dans un doux baiser.

Mais Charles se détourna. Le baiser n'eut pas lieu. Raven était venue chercher Erik.

Ce dernier, sans protester, la suivit.

Une musique s'éleva du salon. Charles l'entendit du parc où il bouquinait, assis sur un petit banc.

Ses protégés s'amusaient afin de se libérer du stress. Le lendemain était le jour « J ». Le fameux jour où les mutants allaient livrer une bataille pour empêcher une guerre.

Encore une autre ironie.

Charles sourit, en parcourant son livre. Mais il perçut une pensée qui le fit rire :

Raven tentait de persuader Erik de danser, arguant que ce serait peut-être leur première et dernière danse avant longtemps. Ce dernier n'avait jamais dansé de sa vie et essayait de se dérober par tous les moyens possibles.

Connaissant Raven, Charles ne douta pas de l'issue de la conversation. Erik allait devoir danser pour la première fois de sa vie !

La première danse d'Erik. Un sourire doux-amer voltigea sur les lèvres du télépathe.

Charles aurait voulu être son premier partenaire de danse.

Chassant cette idée douloureuse, le professeur se concentra sur les pages de son bouquin.

Une main tendue interrompit la lecture de Charles qui, incrédule, releva la tête.

Erik se tenait devant lui et lui tendait la main, paume offerte :

« -Voulez-vous être mon partenaire pour cette danse ? Je vous préviens, je suis un débutant et je ne vous garantis pas un moment inoubliable. »

Charles éclata de rire, masquant son émotion et sa joie sous une fausse « légèreté » d'esprit.

« -Tu parles le français, toi ? » Demanda-t-il, en se redressant de son banc pour faire face à Erik.

« -Oui, le français est la langue du romantisme. Fit Erik, taquin. Alors ? Acceptes-tu ? Raven ne va me bouder que durant cinq minutes. Ces cinq minutes, je te les donne, Charles. »

Charles fixait Erik, en proie aux doutes, aux incertitudes et à des sentiments contradictoires.

Erik, immobile, attendait que le jeune professeur se décidât.

A suivre.

Note de l'auteur : Je n'invente pas. Ayant la chance d'avoir vu « X-Men : First class » en vostf, j'ai pu entendre Erik parler le français sans doublage. C'est magnifique avec son accent !


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis ravie que le troisième chapitre vous ait plu !

Pauvre Charles, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle abnégation de sa part !

Aaaah, une perle cet homme !

Bref, je vous livre la suite.

Bonne lecture !

Partie quatre :

Charles contemplait la main offerte de son ami, pesant le pour et le contre. Il sourit, une joie sans nom illuminant son charmant visage.

Il glissa sa main dans celle d'Erik et un flot de sensations déferla en lui sous le contact de leurs deux paumes.

Des émotions si intenses que le jeune télépathe se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas y succomber, les yeux clos. Offrant à son insu un spectacle d'une infinie sensualité pour son ex-amant qui l'attira vers lui et le plaqua contre lui.

Charles, sentant la chaleur de son corps, rejeta son visage en arrière et déglutit en voyant le désir dans les yeux d'Erik.

Il dit, dans un souffle :

« -Une danse, Erik. Juste une danse, s'il te plait. Rien d'autre. »

Erik, gardant ses yeux soudés à ceux du jeune professeur, plaça un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et se mit à bouger.

Les deux hommes, ne se quittant pas du regard, le monde se résumant à eux, dansèrent dans une chorégraphie, sur une musique entendue d'eux-seuls.

L'obscurité commençant de les environner.

Charles était heureux, pleinement. Il ne songeait qu'à cet instant unique où son partenaire le fixait avec une tendresse qui le faisait frémir…

« -Tu as refusé de danser avec Raven pour moi ? Devina Charles, en baissant la tête pour dissimuler son sourire. Tu m'as réservé ta première danse. »

Erik s'immobilisa et serra son ami dans ses bras. Charles tenta de le repousser sans grande conviction et céda sous les lèvres exigeantes de son partenaire.

Il répondit avec ferveur et enthousiasme au baiser, mordillant et savourant les lèvres de son ex-amant. Ses bras autour du cou.

Erik fit allonger le jeune télépathe sur l'herbe et se plaçant au-dessus de lui, dressé sur un coude, le contempla.

Son regard descendant sur le corps du jeune professeur, lentement…S'attardant sur la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les pommettes rouges, les lèvres gonflées par leur précédent baiser, la respiration saccadée et courte de ce dernier.

L'expression hagarde de ses yeux bleus.

Erik effleura les cheveux de Charles, les caressant et appréciant leur texture. Charles ferma les yeux, envahi par un bien-être et une sérénité.

« -Dis-moi que tu le veux, Charles. » Fit Erik, en déposant de petits baisers sur les joues du télépathe.

Charles rouvrit les yeux subitement et réalisa ce qu'il allait faire : Trahir sa sœur !

Il repoussa Erik de ses deux mains, fermement et voulut se redresser.

« -Non, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux faire ça à Raven ! » Refusa-t-il, en cherchant à fuir.

Mais Erik empoigna le jeune professeur et le réduisit à l'impuissance, en le clouant sur l'herbe et en immobilisant ses deux bras. Le regard dur et exaspéré.

« -Cesse ton hypocrisie, Charles ! Recommanda-t-il, implacable. Je commence à en avoir assez de tes prétextes de loyauté et de ta fausse gentillesse ! Tu m'énerves, toi et tes nobles sentiments ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé, le matin de notre nuit ensemble ? Je vais répondre à ta question ! Arrête de refouler tes désirs ! Ecoute-toi et aies le courage d'assumer ta relation avec moi ! Ta gentillesse, ton indulgence, parfois, m'écoeurent ! Il faut savoir être égoïste et faire passer ses intérêts aussi ! Raven ? Eh, bien ! Qu'elle souffre ! C'est la vie !»

Charles fusilla du regard Erik en entendant ces paroles peu charitables pour sa sœur et déclara, froidement :

« -Pas si je peux le lui éviter. Maintenant, lâche-moi ! »

« -Non, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. » Fit Erik, en renforçant sa prise sur les poignets du jeune professeur.

« -Ne m'oblige pas à … » Commença Charles, d'un ton sec.

Mais Erik le coupa dans sa menace :

« -Vas-y, fais-le ! Prends le contrôle de mon esprit et fuis ! »

Le télépathe soupira, désabusé. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne le voulait pas.

Erik se tut, dans l'expectative et vit que la menace ne serait pas mise à exécution.

« -Tu vois, ta droiture t'empêche de te défendre. Même si ta vie en dépendait. Murmura ce dernier, en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Charles. Ta gentillesse est blessante, Charles. »

Sur ces paroles, Erik libéra le jeune professeur déconcerté et s'en alla.

Charles, après le départ de son ex-amant, pleura silencieusement.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, j'ai récupéré de ma folle soirée d'hier !

Bref, voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre cinq :

Charles, le visage calé contre ses genoux, sanglotait sans un bruit. Les paroles d'Erik l'avaient profondément touché et le jeune professeur ne savait plus comment réagir.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva dans l'air frais nocturne du parc :

« -Tu vas cesser de te comporter comme une victime ! Arrête immédiatement ! »

Charles, étonné, releva la tête et vit Raven qui le toisait avec colère. La jeune femme se saisit de son frère de cœur par le col de sa chemise et lui administra une gifle magistrale :

« -C'est moi qui devrais me sentir malheureuse ! Ta gentillesse et ta loyauté m'ont blessée plus qu'autre chose ! »

Charles, éberlué par la gifle, resta sans réaction et Raven le rejeta sur l'herbe.

« -Tu me l'as jeté dans mes bras, alors que tu savais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi ! Tu dis penser à moi ? Non ! Tu as été égoïste ! Tu as peur de ce qu'il peut être et tu fuis ! »

Le jeune professeur écoutait, les yeux fixes, en silence.

« -Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme toi, tu l'aimes ! » Murmura-t-il, dans un souffle, amer.

Raven soupira, excédé et mit ses mains sur les hanches :

« -Tu as décidé tout seul de la façon dont il voulait être aimé ? Erik t'a-t-il reproché ta manière de l'aimer ? Non ! Sais-tu ce qu'il veut ? Non ! »

« -Je ne l'aurai jamais tel qu'il est réellement ! » Hurla Charles, à bout de nerf.

Raven s'inclina et une autre gifle étala presque parterre son frère.

« -Pardon, Raven. » Demanda Charles, en apercevant des larmes sur les joues de sa sœur.

La jeune femme ravala ses sanglots et déclara :

« -Je ne voulais pas te frapper ! Mais tu es têtu parfois ! Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon, mais à lui. »

Mais le télépathe secoua la tête et fit :

« -Non, je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous. »

Raven eut un doux sourire, une expression de tristesse résignée dans ses yeux. :

« -Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Erik passe les nuits à me parler de toi, de sa frustration de ne pas être avec toi ! Va le voir ! Maintenant, Charles ! »

Charles, pétrifié par les révélations de sa sœur, sursauta sous l'ordre sec de la jeune femme. Il se redressa, embrassa Raven sur la joue et se rua vers le manoir.

Impatient de retrouver Erik et de s'expliquer.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'Erik, le jeune professeur tapota pour se manifester.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Erik apparut, impassible. Il ne montra aucune surprise.

« -Que veux-tu ? »

« -Je voudrais te parler, Erik. » Fit Charles, un peu intimidé par la froideur de son ami.

Erik demeura songeur un instant.

« -Je vais t'embrasser, tu vas aimer puis après tu vas fuir. Non. » Refusa –t-il, en claquant la porte au nez de Charles.

Ce dernier, une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux bleus, mit sa main à sa tempe et s'introduisit dans l'esprit de son ami. Il y prit le contrôle et la porte se rouvrit sur son ami.

Charles sourit, rentra dans la chambre et se planta devant Erik auquel il rendit sa liberté.

Erik haussa un sourcil, épaté par l'audace du jeune professeur et eut un demi- sourire :

« -J'aime ce Charles là. Celui qui utilise ses pouvoirs pour parvenir à ses fins. »

Il enlaça Charles dans ses bras et le contempla, cherchant à lire dans ses yeux.

« -Pour te séduire. » Nuança le jeune télépathe, en caressant les joues d'Erik.

Erik fit une petite moue qui acheva de faire fondre son partenaire.

« -Je peux ? » Pria Charles, en montrant la tempe de son compagnon.

Celui-ci parut réfléchir, les traits indéchiffrables. Il donna son accord en hochant de la tête.

Charles se concentra et pénétra dans l'esprit d'Erik. Il ferma les yeux et plongea très profondément dans l'inconscient de son ami. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque des images affluèrent à son esprit.

Puis le jeune télépathe parvint dans une zone où un maestrom de sentiments intenses, frôlant la violence parfois, tournoyait comme une tornade : Haine, ressentiment, culpabilité, fureur, frustration, douleur, souffrance !

Charles éprouva tout ceci et voulut mettre fin à la connexion mais Erik maintint la main contre la tempe, sans brutalité, attentif aux expressions du jeune professeur.

Une chaleur douce, rayonnante, dissimulée sous cette tornade d'énergies négatives, attira Charles qui se détendit.

Il y fut submergé par cette chaleur et un rire lui échappa. Le jeune homme avait compris ce que c'était : C'étai tout l'amour d'Erik pour lui, Charles.

Un amour pur, lumineux, radieux et infini. Qui ne demandait qu'à naitre…

La connexion s'interrompit. Les deux hommes, debout en face de l'un et de l'autre, s'observaient.

Erik prit l'initiative et fit basculer Charles qui rit sur le lit. Il s'allongea au dessus de son télépathe et murmura :

« -J'aime quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs. Pourrais-tu me faire partager ce que tu ressens lorsque nous ferons l'amour ? »

Un sourire espiègle parut sur le visage de Charles qui chuchota, sous l'œil attendri d'Erik :

« -Tu dois le mériter ! »

Dans un fou-rire, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent. Se caressant et se débarrassant de leurs vêtements encombrants…

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, je suis submergée par des fics et par mon travail !

J'aimerai pouvoir me dédoubler et rattraper tout le boulot en retard !

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie six :

La douleur, fulgurante et cuisante, l'étala sur le sable de la plage.

Il perçut les angoisses, la peur et la stupeur de ses amis et de Moira.

Mais plus que tout, parmi ces émotions confuses, l'anxiété d'Erik.

Avant qu'il ne s'échoua complètement sur le sable, des bras, dont il reconnaitrait la douceur et la fermeté, les yeux fermés, le recueillirent.

Engourdi par la souffrance, il sentit que la balle s'enlevait de son corps et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Il fut retourné, avec tendresse et il rencontra le regard de son amant : Un regard qu'il ne parvenait plus à reconnaître. Mais il y lut le même amour derrière la lueur dure de ses yeux.

Il entendit Erik menacer les autres et leur défendre de s'approcher d'eux.

« -Je te veux à mes cotés. » Chuchota Erik, en pressant Charles contre lui.

Charles aurait été heureux de ces mots pleins d'amour de la part de cet homme froid et glacial.

Dans d'autres circonstances. Ravi de lui dire « oui » dans d'autres circonstances.

Charles sanglota presque, en comprenant que son histoire avec Erik était finie. De rage et de souffrance !

Que celui qui l'avait aimé si passionnément, la nuit dernière appartenait au passé.

Leur complicité n'existait plus. Erik avait franchi une frontière d'où il ne pouvait revenir.

Le meurtre de Shaw. L'éradication de flottes entières d'hommes innocents.

Un but, des valeurs auxquels Charles ne pouvait adhérer, même par amour.

« -Non, mon ami. » Refusa Charles, en soutenant le regard d'Erik.

Il s'en voulut de la tristesse infinie devinée dans l'expression de son amant. Il avait utilisé le terme « ami » volontairement.

Erik le dévisagea longuement, avant de faire signe à Moira de prendre Charles dans ses bras.

Charles, en quittant la chaleur de l'étreinte de son amant, eut un moment d'hésitation, faillit hurler à Erik qu'il aimait mais il se retint.

Il ne désirait pas rendre les séparations plus dures qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il le suivit du regard et entendit Erik demander qui voulait rallier sa nouvelle armée.

Une forma s'agenouilla à ses côtés et une amertume envahit Charles.

« -Pars avec lui. Recommanda le jeune télépathe, en parvenant à sourire à Raven. Tu en as envie. »

« -Tu m'avais promis de ne plus rentrer dans ma tête. » Fit Raven, affectueusement.

« -Je t'en fais des tas de promesses. » Articula Charles, las.

La jeune femme se redressa, parla à Moira et marcha en direction d'Erik qui lui tendait la main.

La tête haute, fière et pleine d'espérance. Heureuse que le cœur d'Erik serait tout à elle.

Mais elle stoppa net.

« -Non, tu ne peux pas me demander ça. » Murmura le jeune femme, en gardant les yeux fixés sur Erik qui la scrutait.

La brève lueur de joie, perçue dans les yeux durs de l'homme, pour qui elle renonçait à son frère, la convainquit de céder.

« -Je t'en prie. Ne cessait de supplier la voix de Charles dans l'esprit de Raven. Je t'en prie, fais le pour moi. Prends soin de lui, veille sur lui. Je t'en prie, aime- le pour moi. »

Erik sembla comprendre la conversation qui se déroulait, à l'insu de tous, entre Raven et Charles.

Il remua à peine les lèvres mais Raven le remarqua et transmit l'image à Charles.

Ce dernier la vit et une sérénité détendit un instant ses traits. Oblitérant la souffrance physique.

Erik venait de lui assurer qu'il l'aimait.

« -Je te le promets, Charles. » Accepta Raven, à contre-cœur.

Elle réalisait, malgré les différences et le chemin qu'empruntaient les deux hommes, que leur amour serait indissoluble.

Elle était leur seul point d'attache et l'unique lien entre les deux hommes.

Fin

Commentaires ?


End file.
